


The Good, The Bad, And The Birthday Girl

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father Sam, First Meetings, Hero Dean, Married Sam, Nervous Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, based on true story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Dean is out celebrating his niece's birthday. Castiel is on the worst first date of his life. Castiel's date draws officer Dean's attention and Castiel can't help but think 'perhaps this date wasn't a total loss after all'





	The Good, The Bad, And The Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to JenSpinner for all the help in editing and coming up with the title and summary!!

It was hard to believe that Odette was a year old already. It seemed like just yesterday that Dean was holding her in the hospital a mere few hours after she had been born. He watched with a smile as his niece happily smashed the cake that have been provided by the restaurant Sam and Jess had picked, chuckling when she smeared pink icing all over her father’s face. 

However, Dean’s focus wasn’t all on the birthday girl. Out of the corner of his eyes he was keeping an eye on a couple nearby. 

It appeared that the two men were on a date and it was souring fast. From the little bit Dean could hear and from what he could see, the older man was making lewd and jeering comments towards the younger man, a blue-eyed brunette who seemed very uncomfortable and was trying to finish off his meal quickly, presumably to get it over with as soon as possible. 

Dean tried to brush it off and give Odette all his attention but something was nagging at him that all was not well. And one thing he learned after five years as a cop was that you never ignore an instinct. And unfortunately, Dean’s instincts were right because not a minute later the older man laughed and very loudly said, “Well, at least I know you can swallow right?”

Several heads turned to the table and the brunette’s cheeks went beet red. “That’s not appropriate.” He said in a very matter of fact tone.

To Dean’s dismay, the larger man snorted and waved his hand at the brunette in a shooing manner. “Calm down sweetheart. It’s not like I wasn’t going to find out later anyway.”

Dean missed the brunette’s exact reply as he had switched to speaking in hushed tones but Dean figured it was along the lines of, “go fuck yourself”.

The older man just looked smug. “Darling,” He said, leaning into the brunette’s personal space. “I picked you up at your house. I know where you live.”

The brunette’s face drained of all color.

Another man who had also been paying close attention stood up very quickly, looking every bit as enraged as Dean felt.

To avoid making a scene, Dean stood up and placed a steadying hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’ve got this.” He said with absolute confidence.

The man didn’t look to happy but he nodded and sat back down.

Dean shot a glance at Sam who nodded understandingly, before he strolled over to the couple’s table and grabbed a chair, flipping it around and seating himself at the table.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The older man demanded angrily. 

Dean flashed his ID at him and relished in the look of sheer horror as the color drained from the older man’s face. “So,” Dean drawled out, helping himself to one of the older man’s fries, and seriously who ordered fries at a fancy restaurant like this. “I was just over there celebrating my niece’s birthday, her first one you know, when I distinctly hear you threaten this young man.” He motioned to the brunette who was looking more and more relieved by the second. “Care to explain yourself?”

“I, ah, well… You see, sir.”

Dean held up his hand, effectively silencing him. “That’s what I thought.” He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t take too kindly to such things and I’m debating on whether or not to have one of my buddies come pick you up and drag your ass to jail.”

The man spluttered and frantically shook his head.

“However,” Dean continued, picking up another fry. “I’m afraid that would interrupt everyone’s dinner. So how about this, you leave me your ID, wouldn’t want you trying to make a run for it, and then you go see about settling your bill. The full bill now, wouldn’t want this young man to go hungry after all the crap you put him through, now would we?” 

The man scowled and opened his mouth to object.

“Or,” Dean interrupted, holding up a finger. “We could go with the first option. Your choice really, I’m happy either way.”

“No, no.” The man said quickly with a look of dismay. “I’ll do it.” He handed over his ID and scurried away to find a waiter.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Dean said as he scribbled down the man’s information on his notepad. “You seemed like you could use a helping hand. And don’t worry, I can have one of the boys pick him up on his way home if you want to press charges.”

The brunette shook his head. “No, thank you though. I wanted to run out on him half an hour ago but he drove me here and my house is a ways away.” He grimaced. “I don’t know what would of happened if you hadn’t stepped in. Thank you so much.”

Dean gave the brunette a soft look. “Glad to help. I’m Dean by the way.” He said, holding out his hand to shake. 

“I’m Castiel.” The younger man said, shaking Dean’s hand with a small smile. “I prefer Cas though.”

“Cas,” Dean repeated with a smile. The smile vanished the minute the other man meekly walked over to the table. “Well?” Dean asked face hardening.

“The… the bill’s paid in full...” He said, showing Dean a receipt. “Can I have my ID now?”

Dean nodded and handed him the card. “Now that I have your info I would suggest for your own sake that you never contact or go near this man ever again, or you’ll deal with me personally.”

“Yes, of course.” The man said, snatching the card and practically fleeing the restaurant.

Dean turned around and caught Sam’s eye, motioning to Cas with his head. 

Sam studied him for a moment then nodded with a smile, standing up to pull an extra chair over to the table while talking to Jess.

Dean turned back to Cas and smiled. “How would you like to finish your meal with me and my family? And after that, if you would like, we can take you home.”

Cas beamed. “I would liked that very much, thank you"


End file.
